Professor Layton and the Mysterious Girl
by Jazz18
Summary: Self-Insertion. Jasmine Montalvo has always played the Professor Layton video games but she never thought she would be inside it herself. Will she ever get back home or will she stay there forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Professor Layton**

Jasmine Montalvo didn't mind playing video games, even as a kid.

She used to play them all the time, but with high school, she was so busy trying to prepare for tests and helping with her club that video games didn't appeal to her anymore. She still played them, just not so often.

It was near the end of the semester and she had to keep her grades up or Jasmine would have to take finals.

When she transferred to Illinois a year before, she learned that if she keeps her grades up and only missed a total of three days or less, she didn't have to take finals.

The moment Jasmine walked inside her house (actually her aunts), she noticed something strange.

It was very quiet, devoid of any usual noises she would usually hear.

The TVs were off and the three dogs that her aunt has were nowhere in sight.

She checked to see if the dog door was closed to see it there, so what could this uneasy feeling be?

Jasmine walked inside her room to see it very dark.

She flipped up the switch to see it burn out.

Jasmine softly groaned. Her mom will be frustrated later.

She put her stuff down on the bed before walking to her desk.

Just before she sat down, she turned around to her bed to see the _Professor Layton _video games on her bed.

Jasmine didn't remember putting the games out. The games should be in her computer case.

She looking inside to see it gone, along with her 3DS.

Jasmine looked back at the bed to see it there, too.

None of this made any sense.

She picked up one of the games to see if there was anything done to it.

Suddenly, the case started to glow with a bright blue light before she got absorbed into it.

The case fell back on the bed to reveal Jasmine on the front with Hershel Layton and Luke Triton.

* * *

**If anyone of you have read my other stories, you probably noticed my lack of updating. I just don't feel like writing onto them yet. It might be the lack of reviews or that I simply lost interest in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Naruto. Right now, I want to start something new. I don't know if anyone has done a Self-Insert in Professor Layton. If not, I want to try it. Anyway, I hope all of you will review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jasmine.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Reality or a Dream?**

A young girl slowly woke up to find herself in a bed.

She had long, dark brown hair with long strands of hair framing her face and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with white and black ribbons on the sides.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

She looked around before seeing her reflection in the window, making her eyes widen.

She looked like an eight-year old girl.

"Oh, you're awake?"

The brunette girl looked up to see a woman.

She had light, brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a pale orange jacket over a black shirt and skirt, with black shoes. She was also wearing a pair of glasses.

The woman smiled. "That's good. I was worried."

The brunette girl silently watched her sit down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"I was really surprised to see you passed out in the streets."

The streets? That didn't sound right. What's more...she looked familiar...

"So what's your name? I'm Claire Folly."

She hesitated. "Jasmine...Montalvo..."

Claire blinked. "Montalvo? Is that an italian name?"

She shook her head. "No... It's a spanish last name..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Jasmine shook her head. "It's fine. Everyone makes that same mistake... Um, you said that I was passed out in the streets?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah. I was on my way to get groceries when I noticed you. No one was around, so I thought it might be best if I took you to my place."

Jasmine slowly nodded in understanding before she held her hands, holding them tightly.

* * *

"You don't have to help me with the dishes, Jasmine." Claire protested.

"It's fine. You were nice enough to look after me, it's the least I can do." Jasmine answered.

In truth, she never would do something like this, but she wasn't at home anymore and it would be rude not to help.

"Do you know how you ended up on the streets?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No. I don't even remember being in the streets."

Claire frowned thoughtfully. "That's strange... Oh!" She suddenly shouted in surprise. "Maybe Hershel can help you!"

"Who?" That name was very familiar.

Claire smiled at her. "Hershel Layton." The brunette girl froze when she heard that name. "He's my boyfriend. He's a true gentlemen."

Jasmine felt herself go pale instantly. She knew that name...but it shouldn't be possible.

"Um...where am I, Miss Claire?"

"You're in London, but you can call me Claire. You don't need to be so formal."

Claire's answer only made Jasmine stiffen.

She wasn't in her world at all. She was in the _Professor Layton _video game.

* * *

**Here is the official first chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Please review. If you want, you can give me suggestions on how I should write my story. I'm not really sure what to do with this story. It's just on a whim to get back into writing. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: So We Meet Again**

_"C...Claire..." Dark brown eyes widened in fear._

Jasmine woke up to find herself sleeping on the chair of the desk.

She signed. "That was...a memory..."

Seven years have passed since that fateful day she met Claire and finally figured out where she was. A lot of things had happened that Jasmine never experienced in her world.

Her hair was still long, only in pigtails tied by two hair ties, leaving only her side bangs out to frame her face. She was wearing a long-sleeved white dress with brown outlining the middle and edges, light brown sleeves with brown edges, a white sash around her waist, black stockings, and white and brown ankle-high shoes.

She picked up a pair of glasses on the desk before standing up to look at the pictures on the desk.

It was of her when she was eight with Claire and her boyfriend, Hershel Layton.

She wasn't smiling in any the pictures.

It wasn't like Jasmine didn't trust them, she was just trying to keep her distance. The closer she was to them, the more it would hurt if she ever found a way back home. She didn't want to put them through that pain.

Jasmine looked up when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Professor? Jasmine?"

The brunette girl put the picture down before making her way to the door to open it.

A woman smiled at her. "Good morning, Jasmine!"

She had dark green hair with a white cloth over it and black eyes. She was wearing a blue dress over an orange T-shirt with long sleeves, red maillot, and brown shoes.

"Good morning, Rosa."

The woman gave her a look of concern. "Jasmine, are you okay? You look like you haven't been sleeping."

Jasmine forced a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Rosa didn't look like she believed her but dropped the subject. "Do you know if the professor is up yet?"

Jasmine heard someone moaning behind her. "...He is now."

She closed the door behind Rosa after letting her in before making her way to the desk.

Lying on the couch was Layton.

He had brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a brown top hat with a red cloth on his head, a dark orange shirt, brown pants, and a pair of dark green shoes. The brown coat was lying on top of him.

Layton slowly got up, yawning.

"You have a letter, Professor." Rosa handed Layton the envelope.

"Thank you, Rosa. Good morning, Jasmine."

"Good morning, Professor." Jasmine greeted. Even after all these years, she was still polite to him.

"Sounds like someone was up researching all night...again." Rosa walked over to the other side of the room. "It's no wonder the other professors are so intimidated by you."

"Oh, they just think I'm some young upstart."

Jasmine took one of the pens from the cup on the desk to give it to Layton.

"Thank you." Layton smiled at her before opening the letter. His face suddenly dropped in surprise. "What is this?" He frowned. "..."Regards Clark."... After all these years...?" He turned to the brunette girl, who was looking at him in concern. "Do you mind coming with me, Jasmine?"

She shook her head as he grabbed his coat.

"Rosa, we're going out." Layton passed Rosa, who had a tray of tea before stopping. He backed up to drink a cup of tea.

Jasmine slightly smiled in amusement. Of course, he wouldn't forget the tea.

"Thank you, Rosa." He put the cup down before leaving with Jasmine.

* * *

Jasmine was sitting in the passenger's seat while Layton drove out of the university in his red car.

"Jasmine, are you feeling alright?" Layton asked.

"Yes... Why do you ask?"

"I noticed that you didn't really sleep last night."

Jasmine softly signed. "I just can't really sleep. I do sleep, just not for long. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Layton softly smiled. "It's alright. I'm just worried about you. You're like a daughter to me."

Jasmine looked down. She didn't mean to make him worry.

_"Jasmine, you can trust me. Not all of us are your enemies."_

Jasmine looked to the side. Ever since she found herself in this world, she remembered things much clearly.

Suddenly, Layton stopped the car, almost making Jasmine cry out in surprise.

A woman on a yellow scooter stopped in front of them.

Layton got out of the car along with Jasmine. "See here! What was that about?!"

The woman took off her helmet, smiling at them. "Nice to see you again... Professor Layton."

She had long, brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved yellow trench coat, a white button-up blouse underneath, a pale pink bow-tie, white pants, a brown belt, and gray-black boots.

Jasmine silently looked at her while Layton asked, "And you are...?"

* * *

Jasmine was sitting in the back while the brunette woman had taken the passenger seat. Her scooter was tied on top of the car.

"Why, didn't Dean Delmona tell you?"

"Um..." Jasmine softly murmured, making the woman look at her. "We kind of left before he got to tell the professor anything."

"Oh, I see! Anyway, what's your name?" She smiled at the teenage girl.

"I'm...Jasmine Montalvo." Talking to others will always be something she will be struggling in.

The woman turned to Layton. "I'm Emmy Altava, your new assistant! Call me Emmy!"

"I'm sorry, you're my...?" Layton slowly asked.

"Assistant! You do know what an assistant is, don't you?" Emmy giggled.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Miss Altava, but..."

"Professor, please...Emmy!" She reminded him. "And stop apologizing so much!"

"All right, Emmy. So sorry, but it seems that there has been some sort of mistake here." Layton told her.

"Oh, I don't think so, Professor! Dean Delmona hired me himself! It seems that you have been too busy to attend your departmental meetings lately. Is that right?"

"Well... I suppose there might be some truth to that." Layton reluctantly said. "However-"

"Sounds to me like if anyone needs an assistant, it's you! So from now on, I'll be the backup on all your projects! Got it? Great! I can't wait to get started!"

Jasmine silently wondered what would happen with her on this journey.

"So, what perplexing mystery are we hot on the trail of now?" Emmy asked.

Layton smiled. "Why would you ask that?"

Emmy smiled. "Well...you and Jasmine were off to somewhere in quite a hurry. Something must have piqued your interest."

He laughed. "That intuition will serve you well." Layton handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this? A letter?"

"Very good. I received it about an hour ago. Go ahead, read it aloud."

Emmy opened the paper to start reading it. "Hershel, my dear old friend, I must earnestly seek your help again. Our little town is in the most extraordinary predicament. At night, a mysterious giant shrouded in fog has been laying waste to our homes. I am convinced you can help stop this madness. Please come soon! Regards, Clark."

Jasmine looked at the letter in curiosity.

"A giant? That's, uh... How well do you know this person?" Emmy asked.

"Clark and I go back a long way. I can't imagine he would fabricate stories for no reason. I find the other message in the letter very interesting, as well."

"Other message?"

Jasmine looked out the window. Emmy would figure out the puzzle.

"I found the secret message using the first letter of each line!" Emmy smiled to herself at her own achievement.

"Emmy, you just may turn out to be quite valuable as an assistant, after all." Layton complimented her.

"Oh! Well...thank you, Professor! That means a lot coming from you." Emmy then had a worried look on her face. ""Help SOS"... Why the need to hide this in some sort of code?"

Layton frowned. "My questions, as well. Clark and I have been best friends for many years. If he wanted to tell me something, he wouldn't have to hide it. I'm not yet certain what this means."

"Oooh, how mysterious!" Emmy stared at Layton in awe. "My first day on the job, and it's already so Laytonesque!"

Jasmine almost smiled. It's a good thing that Emmy wouldn't change, just like in the video game.

"...Laytonesque? What on earth does that... Emmy, had you heard of me before today?" Layton asked.

"Heard of you?! Of course I've heard of you! I know everything about you, Professor!" Emmy took out a small booklet. "Hershel Layton: At age 27, became youngest professor in the history of Gressenheller University. Published in numerous academic journals, which I could recite chronologically, if you like. Astute intellect and preternatural skills of observation have been utilized by Scotland Yard to solve some of London's most difficult criminal cases. Single. Thirty-four years old. Adopted Jasmine Montalvo about six years ago. Capricorn. I made the last part up... Just a guess!"

Jasmine stared at Emmy in surprise. She didn't know that anyone knew when exactly she was adopted.

"...Well, you've certainly done your homework. I can see why Dean Delmona hired you." Layton looked as surprised as Jasmine was.

"When I asked Dean Delmona about the position, I told him I wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"Interesting. May I ask why you were so intent on working with me?"

"Hm... He doesn't remember..." Emmy murmured softly.

"Emmy?" Layton called her name in concern.

"Hm?! Um, so where did you say we are headed, Professor?"

"I didn't. Emmy, if you are to be my assistant, we must set a few rules. As an English gentleman, I can never allow you and Jasmine to follow me into a dangerous situation."

Jasmine resisted the urge to sign. Too bad all of Layton's cases were dangerous.

"That sounds reasonable! Let's just remember that there are exceptions to every rule. You don't have to worry about Jasmine. I'll look after her!" Emmy smiled at the brunette girl, who just silently nodded. ""English gentleman"." Emmy laughed. "You're funny, Professor!"

"Yes, well...thank you. In answer to your question, we are headed to the town of Misthallery."

"Misthallery... Misthallery..." Emmy repeated the name to herself. "Why is that name familiar?"

"About six months ago, some ancient remains were discovered there." Layton smiled. "You probably read about it in the Times."

Emmy smiled as well. "Yes! I remember reading that the fabled Golden Garden might be located in Misthallery! And now a close friend of yours who lives in Misthallery has sent an urgent plea for help... A great archaeological find linked to a mysterious letter, all surrounded by an air of danger... I can't imagine a situation possibly being more Laytonesque!"

Layton frowned. "Emmy, can you refrain from saying... Oh, never mind."

Jasmine slightly smiled in amusement. Maybe she can finally find a way back home...

"Um, Emmy..." Jasmine managed to get her attention. "You had information about the professor... Do you have any on me?"

Emmy nodded, not noticed Jasmine's body stiffening. "Yep! But not very much, though. Here, look for yourself!"

Jasmine took the small booklet from her.

_Jasmine Montalvo: At age 9, she got adopted by Hershel Layton. She attends private schools close to the university. A minor. Fifteen years old. Capricorn._

Jasmine sweatdropped. For very little information, it was informative... She would have to be careful around Emmy.

"...Here." Jasmine gave the booklet back before looking outside.

_Very Little Information_

_Professor Layton's assistant, Emmy Altava, had some information about me. There wasn't a lot, but it was still surprising. No one except a handful of others I met knew about me. Not the truth, but still... Something about Emmy is troubling... I wish I knew more on my current situation._

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finally finished! I finished it over the weekend. I hope all of you like it! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**


End file.
